Daddy's Little Girl
by euphxria
Summary: Dengan siapapun seorang anak perempuan akan menikah, sang ayah akan menjadi pria nomor satu di dunianya—dan detektif pirang itu, harus benar berhati-hati.
1. Chapter 0

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, and others.**

* * *

><p>Semuanya menyatu di kamar itu. Suara mereka, keringat mereka, jiwa mereka—<em>apapun<em>. Sang pria meminta lebih, dan wanita itu menyanggupinya. Kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu saat rambut Naruto dijadikan pelampiasan Hinata yang tidak sanggup lagi untuk lanjut. Suaranya yang lembut meminta Naruto untuk berhenti, namun pria pirang itu masih saja melanjutkan apa yang dia mulai. Suara Hinata yang lembut meninggi. Aktivitas yang telah berjalan itu berhenti dengan napas Naruto yang terengah-engah. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan semuanya dengan pembicaraan antar manusia dewasa yang diawali oleh permintaan Naruto.

"Maaf," Ia berkata dengan tangannya yang menyisir rambut Hinata lembut. "Belakangan ini, semuanya menjadi tidak terkendali."

Hinata melihat Naruto dengan kepala yang mendongak, "Naruto-_kun_," suaranya yang lembut menarik atensi pria tersebut, "Jika kamu saja bisa menaklukan papa, kamu bisa menaklukan dia."

Tangan Naruto mulai nakal di balik punggung istrinya. Ia melabuhkan dahinya di leher Hinata. "Terima kasih," ia mengambil jeda, "Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

—.—.—.—.—.—

Kilatan dari kamera berulang berkali-kali. Para petugas itu mengambil gambar dari semua sisi tanpa harus menghancurkan TKP yang berlumuran darah. Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Walaupun ia sudah lama berteman dengan pemandangan menyeramkan seperti ini, ia masih belum terbiasa.

Ia mendekat ke tubuh yang tidak bernyawa tersebut, lalu merendahkan dirinya. Kali ini wanita tua yang menjabat sebagai direktur makanan instan. Baru-baru ini ia mencoba peruntungan di produk lain. Baru saja beberapa bulan merencanakan produk itu, ia sudah terbunuh mengenaskan—bahkan produknya belum sempat terencana dengan matang.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kirinya, Naruto menengok dan menemukan kertas yang digulung. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan hanya melihatnya sekilas—tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hasilnya. Pria yang berada di belakangnya hanya menghela napas, menarik kembali kertas yang baru ia sodorkan pada Naruto.

"Itu hasil dari Shikamaru dan kau?" Naruto berdiri. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan wajah tidak percaya, "Katamu ada hasil!"

Sasuke berdecak tidak suka, "Sidik jari itu memang milik seorang pembunuh, tapi ia sudah dihukum mati dan sudah dikubur."

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah yang sama, "Ini benar-benar rumit."

Naruto memutar otaknya. Kasusnya kali ini memang benar-benar sulit. Baru saja awal bulan kasus ini dimulai, dan sudah ada tiga orang korban yang mempunyai posisi tinggi di perusahaan. Ia pikir, pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama, tetapi dilihat dari bekas luka dan teknik membunuh yang berbeda-beda, ia yakin pembunuhnya juga berbeda-beda. Tetapi jika dilihat dari korban, mereka semua seperti mengabdi pada _boss _yang sama.

Atmosfer di sana menjadi lebih baik untuk Naruto saat ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat nama yang nampak di sana, ia sudah tahu bahwa yang menelponnya adalah wanita yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

"Hinata?"

Ia belum mendengar respon, sebelum helaan napas terdengar di telinganya, "_Bagaimana kamu tahu itu aku?_"

Naruto berjalan menjauh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku mengganti ponselku—tadi ponselku jatuh ke air_."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Hati-hati lain kali. Ini sudah kedua kali bulan ini—jangan terlalu boros, oke?" Naruto bisa membayangkan Hinata yang mengangguk di sebrang sana, "Ada apa?"

"_Aku akan ke rumah papa—ia sakit,_" intonasi yang terselip di sana mendadak sedih. Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya. Baru saja ia ingin berkata, Hinata sudah lebih dulu, "_Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau masih punya banyak kasus, Detektif_."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, "Dan kau kasusku nanti malam," ia mendapat tawa pelan Hinata, "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

—.—.—.—.—.—

Hinata menata bunga di ruang keluarga. Kumpulan bunga anemone ungu tersebut tertata rapih. Ia melirik ponsel ungu miliknya yang baru ia hancurkan. Ayahnya yang duduk di sofa krem hanya memperhatikan caranya yang menata bunga itu. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil satu bunga tersebut dan memberikanya pada sang ayah.

Hyuuga Hiashi menghirup wangi bunga tersebut. Ia menjauhkannya dari hidungnya, dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum manis, "Kau benar-benar mirip ibumu," ia kembali mendekatkan bunga itu ke hidungnya. "Ia pernah berkata, bunga anemone mempunyai arti antisipasi."

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya, "Aku memang mirip Mama," ia memeluk ayahnya, "Tapi _inside,_ aku benar-benar _copy_ darimu."

Hiashi mengelus rambut Hinata, "Kita harus berantisipasi—darinya, atau _darimu_."

Tangan Hinata semakin memeluk Hiashi erat, "Tenang, aku masih gadis kecil kesayanganmu."

Pria tua itu mengecup pelan dahi Hinata, "Maka teruslah menjadi gadis kecilku dan laksanakan tugasmu."

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

* * *

><p>hai, saya author newbie! sebelumnya, saya menjadi silent reader beberapa tahun, sebelum saya memutuskan untuk jadi author.<p>

fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi tolong sarannya! terima kasih:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, and others.**

* * *

><p>Naruto terus memijit pelipisnya saat membaca data tentang korban. Namanya Tsunade Senju. Memimpin Senju Group di bidang pangan selama lebih dari lima tahun—kabarnya, ia merencanakan untuk mencoba keberuntungan di bidang lain. Sayangnya, rencana itu tidak sempat berjalan dibawah namanya karena ia sudah tutup usia dengan mengenaskan.<p>

Nama keluarganya berputar di strata sosial paling atas—bergabung dengan keluarga-keluarga yang mampu berkedudukan sama. Beberapa minggu sebelum ia meninggal, Tsunade diundang di acara tahunan para direktur. Ia datang dan berada di sana dari awal acara sampai selesai. Dari beberapa sumber, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berbincang, menikmati hidangan, dan minum minuman beralkohol sebanyak mungkin. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Tsunade bukanlah dirinya ketika ia mulai meneguk cairan memabukkan tersebut. Ia bukan wanita anggun yang disegani, tetapi menjadi wanita tua yang banyak meracau.

Dari informasi para pelayan, selama mabuk Tsunade selalu mendekatkan diri pada direktur muda perusahaan industri. Ia dan lelaki Shimura itu terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, hingga akhirnya sang lelaki hanya mendapat sindiran karena berbicara dengan orang mabuk.

Yang berkutat di otak Naruto sekarang, apa isi pembicaraan mereka?

Bagaimana anak emas keluarga Shimura tertarik dengan perkataan wanita yang jelas-jelas sedang mabuk? Apa saat mabuk Tsunade membocorkan rahasia perusahaannya sendiri? Jika memang seperti itu, tidak mungkin Senju Group semakin mengudara di dunia bisnis karena harga saham mereka yang naik. Apa mereka membicarakan perusahaan lain? Lebih rinci lagi, apa mereka membicarakan orang lain? Seorang Shimura Sai tidak akan begitu serius jika topiknya hanya menyangkut kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Jadi opsi kali ini tinggal satu—perusahaan lain.

Naruto menjangkau daftar perusahaan teratas di Jepang. Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Shimura, dan Senju. Dalam lima besar, Senju berada di urutan terbawah. Senju memang dipandang sebelah mata, tetapi saat pimpinan berada di tangan Tsunade, ia merupakan pesaing yang patut diperhitungkan. Jadi, perusahaan mana yang terlalu panik karena Senju mulai mengambil langkah?

—.—.—.—.—.—

Apa yang membuat seseorang dipenjara? Pencucian uang? Tindak kriminal? Penggelapan dana? Iya bagi sebagian besar orang, tapi tidak bagi seorang Neji Hyuuga. Lelaki itu divonis tujuh tahun penjara—terhitung dari enam tahun sebelas bulan yang lalu—karena ia melakukan pencurian dengan kekerasan. Orang-orang bertanya, mengapa seseorang yang begitu sempurna sepertinya, mempermalukan nama keluarga Hyuuga dengan tindakan yang bahkan jauh dari sekedar kata baik.

Ia hanya tertawa, dan berkata bahwa itu murni kesalahannya. Entah apa alasannya, ia mengakui kesalahannya. Bagi orang-orang, seorang Neji tidak perlu alasan—dengan tindakan kooperatifnya, ia mendapat keringanan.

Bagi Neji, penjara adalah tempat teraman di dunia. Karena itu ia memanipulasi semuanya, dan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke penjara. Ia mengamankan dirinya sendiri dari dunia luar serta rahasia yang akan ia bawa sampai mati. Rahasia yang akan ia jaga walau suatu saat rahasia itu akan membunuhnya. Ia akan terus setia pada rahasia itu agar rencananya tidak terganggu.

Ia hanya meminta satu bayaran—setiap satu bulan sekali, ia harus melihat senyum adik kesayangannya.

"_Nii-san_."

Neji mendengar suara Hinata dari gagang telepon yang kini berada di telinganya. "Bagaimana tugasmu?"

Hinata bersumpah suara Neji masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak berubah—masih suara favoritnya yang benar-benar khas lelaki Hyuuga. Penampilannya juga tidak berubah banyak, hanya berupa memar di tangannya. Hinata tidak perlu menanyakan perihal memar, ia sudah tahu—pasti perkelahian antar napi.

"Tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

"Aku sudah tahu kabarmu baik, Hinata."

Hinata menatap kuku tangannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Neji. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan awalnya dengan suara lebih rendah. Ia sendiri tahu, jika Neji sudah mengulang pertanyaannya, maka ia harus menjawab dengan kejujuran.

Bukan, ia bukannya tidak ingin menjawab. Tetapi bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini sudah kedua kali ia bertemu Neji bulan ini—pria itu sadar ada yang tidak beres pada tugasnya. Insting Neji memang tidak salah, namun hanya kurang benar. Tugasnya masih dalam keaadan baik. Namun untuk ke depan, ia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin. Maka dari itu, ia ke tempat Neji, dan berharap pria itu mau membantu walau di balik jeruji.

Dengan tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba kering, lidah yang kelu, serta keringat yang mengalir tidak wajar di tempat dingin, Hinata bersuara. "Bantu aku."

Neji menarik senyum, "Apa bagian pengiriman melakukan kesalahan?"

—.—.—.—.—.—

Pintu rumah Sai diketuk tiga kali oleh Sasuke. Pemilik rambut sewarna jelaga itu hanya tetap menekuk wajahnya. Dalam hati mencerca kenapa pemilik rumah ini begitu lelet hanya untuk sekedar membuka pintu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa seorang pria sudah menyapa mereka.

"Ada yang bisa—" si pemilik rumah kaget melihat Sasuke yang belum menyadari keadaan sekarang, "Sasuke?"

Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke melirik Naruto cepat, lalu menatap lelaki yang kini di depannya, "Sai?" ia kembali menatap Naruto tidak percaya, "Kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku nanti."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, sebelum mereka masuk mengekor di belakang Sai. Sasuke langsung duduk, sedangkan Naruto menunggu izin dari Sai untuk menemani Sasuke duduk.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sai datang dengan dua kaleng minuman soda di tangannya, "Apa yang membuat kalian datang ke sini?" ia duduk di sofa yang terpisah dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tsunade ditemukan tidak bernyawa di kantornya," Naruto mengambil soda kalengan yang disajikan Sai. Matanya mengikuti bagaimana reaksi pria bermata sipit itu terkejut, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan di acara tahunan?"

"Tidak banyak, wanita itu mabuk."

"Kau paling suka membawa wanita mabuk ke kamarmu—walau itu nenek tua."

Sai mendelik pada Sasuke yang membuka kaleng sodanya dengan malas, "Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, hidupmu hancur," ia kembali pada Naruto yang menantikan jawaban darinya, "Ia bicara tentang adiknya yang sudah dewasa—hanya itu saja."

Sasuke meminum sodanya beberapa teguk, "Kau tidak suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain," Sasuke mencuri jeda, "Apa masalahmu dengannya?"

Skak mat. Sasuke sama dengan kakaknya, selalu bisa melacak kebohongannya. Bedanya, jika berurusan dengan Itachi, Sai akan langsung mengatakan kejujuran. Tetapi jika harus berurusan dengan Sasuke—apalagi mengenai masalah yang menyangkut orang meninggal—Sai lebih memilih untuk tetap berbohong.

"Ia wanita yang baik, maka dari itu aku mendengarkannya," Sai kembali berbohong. Dalam hati ia memuji Naruto karena tindakan cerdiknya membawa Sasuke. "Ia sedih karena adiknya akan meninggalkan dirinya karena menikah."

Naruto menatap pria tersebut intens. Sebuah keputusan sepihak diambil. Ia menepuk pahanya, lalu berdiri, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya dengan gerakan kepala, "Jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau mengingat sesuatu, hubungi aku atau Sasuke—kami siap 24 jam."

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Mereka berdua tidak berniat untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan sampai tepat di depan mobil hitam milik Sasuke. Sai hanya berkata hati-hati, sebelum mereka masuk ke mobil dan menghilang dalam jangkauan.

Sai mengulang perkataan terakhirnya di dalam hati. _Hati-hati_.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Hinata sedang memotong kentangnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia terus memotong sampai sebuah ketukan pada pintunya terdengar. Hinata melirik jam dinding. Ini jam sembilan malam, jika itu Naruto maka ia langsung masuk—pria pirang itu mempunyai kunci cadangan rumah mereka. Selain Naruto, ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintunya malam-malam begini.

Hinata mengambil pisaunya cepat, lalu berjalan tanpa suara ke arah pintu. Ketukan itu bertambah keras setiap langkah yang Hinata ambil. Ketukan yang terkesan tidak sabar dan terburu-buru itu semakin keras saat tangan Hinata mulai menyentuh gagang pintu. Ia menekannya perlahan, lalu menariknya cepat. Pisau Hinata terangkat di depan hidung si pengetuk. Wajah itu hampir rusak apa bila Hinata terus maju dan menerkamnya.

Wanita berambut gelap itu hanya menghela napas, sebelum menurunkan pisaunya. Ia berjalan dengan Gaara yang mengekor. Hinata lupa jika tabiat pria itu memang terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara ke dapur. Sesaat di dapur, Hinata menyambar keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan lalu memberinya pada Gaara.

Gaara menerima itu tanpa banyak tanya. Ia melirik keadaan dapur milik Hinata, sebelum ia bertanya mengenai hal lain, "Kari?"

Hinata menatap sinis, "Bukan urusanmu," ia mengambil jeda untuk membiarkan Gaara menekuk wajahnya. "Itu urusanmu." Ia menunjuk keranjang itu.

"Apa urusannya?" mereka berdua sontak langsung mengarah ke asal suara. Di sana Naruto sudah menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding. "Sedang apa Gaara ke sini?"

Hinata mengatur napasnya, "Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto-_kun_."

Pria pirang itu mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata. Ia menarik pinggangnya saat sudah berdekatan. Naruto menatap Gaara yang berusaha untuk tenang, "Ada keperluan apa?"

Gaara menarik udara di sekitarnya. "Aku mengambil pesanan Hinata," ia mengangkat keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan, "Hiashi-_sama_ membutuhkan buah-buahan."

"Kenapa harus malam-malam?"

Dapur mendadak sepi. Hanya ada hembusan napas mereka yang menyelinap di sana. Gaara langsung menahan napasnya, berusaha setenang mungkin. "Toko tutup saat malam, Naruto. Ia butuh buah-buahan saat ini juga," ia mengambil jeda, "Ini keinginannya."

Mata Naruto menyipit. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang ganjil. Tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara, ia membiarkan pria itu pamit pulang dan pergi dari rumah mereka secepatnya. Gaara sendiri tidak ingin membuang waktu di rumah itu dan segera menjauh saat Naruto dan Hinata mengantarnya sampai depan pintu. Ia terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil hitamnya dan langsung tancap gas saat mesin mobilnya sudah hidup.

Saat ia merasa sudah jauh dari rumah Naruto, mobil hitam itu menepi. Di dalamnya, Gaara menatap keranjang tersebut dan menjangkaunya. Tangannya menyingkirkan buah apel dan jeruk di bagian atas dan terus melakukan itu sampai terlihat lembaran kertas yang berisi data diri dan foto. Gaara hanya menatap lemabaran itu sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Setelah menutup pintu, Naruto berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata ke dapur. Naruto berjalan ke lemari pendingin, sedangkan Hinata kembali pada kentangnya. Ia mengambil apel merah yang kemarin mereka beli, lalu menutup kembali lemari pendingin tersebut. Langkahnya yang tegas mengikuti irama pisau Hinata yang menggema di dapur.

Kaki Naruto menggeser kursi makan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri sembari memakan apelnya. "Mungkin besok aku akan ke rumah papa," Naruto menyadari perubahaan keadaan yang seketika hening. Matanya mengikuti tubuh Hinata yang berbalik ke arahnya, "Aku akan mengunjungi papa—ia sakit dan ada yang harus kubicarakan."

"Tentang apa?"

Mendengar respon cepat Hinata ia hanya mendengus geli. Wajahnya yang tidak serius hanya ditatap Hinata dengan pandangan serius. Naruto menggigit apelnya sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Aku harus menanyakan apa hubungan papa dengan Tsunade Senju—ia meninggal."

"Apa hubungannya dengan papa?"

Wajah Naruto yang santai mendadak lusuh. Ia memijat pelipisnya—agak susah berbicara pada anak yang benar-benar sayang pada ayahnya. "Dengar Hinata, ini semua bukan masalah besar—aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan sedikit-banyak menyangkut perusahaan-perusahaan lima teratas."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Hinata masih bertahan dengan wajah khawatirnya, "Aku tidak yakin ia cukup sehat," wajahnya kembali berbinar saat Naruto mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan kembali pada kentangnya. Saat tangannya menyingkirkan kentang dan menggantinya dengan wortel, Hinata memulai topik lain, "Bagaimana kasusmu?"

Naruto mengunyah apel di dalam mulutnya, "Ada korban lagi," ia mengambil jeda untuk menelan apel di mulutnya, "Ini sudah tiga kali bulan ini—kupikir pembunuhnya sama."

Suara pisau memenuhi dapur, "Oh ya?" ia masih memotong-motong wortelnya, "Lalu?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi melihat luka yang mereka dapat—kemungkinan pembunuhnya berbeda," ia menggigit apelnya lagi, "Tetapi melihat dari posisi korban di sebuah perusahaan—mungkin pembunuh itu mempunyai _boss_ yang sama."

Hinata mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya agar tetap normal dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan wortel dan beralih pada daging segar yang baru ia beli. "Menurutmu, apa alasannya?"

"Mungkin ada perusahaan yang ingin menjatuhkan Senju."

Hinata bernapas lega dalam diam. Tangannya mengambil bawang yang sudah ia siapkan, lalu memotongnya cepat. "Menurutmu siapa?"

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tong sampah terdekat. Ia membuang apelnya yang tinggal sedikit, sebelum mendekati Hinata. "Aku percaya pada papa. Ia tidak mungkin ambil bagian dalam pembunuhan ini."

Wanita berparas ayu tersebut melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan perhatian yang ditujukan untuknya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memasukan bawang, wortel, kentang, dan daging dalam air panas yang sudah ia rebus sedari tadi.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Hiashi Hyuuga menatap layar ponselnya datar. Pesan singkat dari anak kesayangannya telah ama ia terima, namun matanya yang sudah tua masih berlama-lama membaca kata per kata yang terangkai di sana.

Ia melempar pelan ponselnya ke tumpukan kertas yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya yang tua berdiri untuk mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih. Ia meminumnya cepat, lalu kembali duduk pada kursinya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya cepat, lalu menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya dengan lambat. Ia berhenti di tombol berwarna hijau, sebelum mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Lakukan tugas ini diam-diam." Dan _klik_, sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak. Hiashi mengambil ponselnya, lalu berjalan pelan ke perapian. Ia membuang ponselnya sendiri ke dalam sana dan menatap api yang mulai melahap ponsel abunya.

Ia masih mengigat pesan Hinata tadi. Itu adalah tanda, bahwa dia benar-benar tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan.

_**Papa, besok aku akan ke rumah. Naruto akan ikut denganku. Mulai besok, aku akan lebih sering ke rumah—tenang saja, tidak usah repot-repot. Bergerak saja susah, hehehe. **_

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

* * *

><p>halooo, i'm back with the new update! anyway, saya buat ini dengan waktu yang sempit—jadi, saya pikir bakal banyak kesalahan (saya sih ngarepnya nggak). well, fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tolong kritik dan saran?;)<p> 


End file.
